


Love of My Life

by cadkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Cumshot, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Masturbation, Other, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves his car maybe a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sorry, but I’m not, lol. It had to be done.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Hana Kotoba [Live]" by the GazettE

There’s always been something about this car that’s driven me insane. Even when I was a boy, I had a desire for the Impala like I didn’t for anything else. I wanted to wash and wax her for Dad every single time he’d come home with her dirty. I’d religiously pull the trash from inside her, making sure she was clean at every single turn.

And all of that has continued into adulthood. I care for her the way most people would care for their lover. I find myself talking to her time and time again, thanking her for getting me out of sticky situations, telling her what a gorgeous and wonderful car she is. I think sometimes Sammy thinks I’m a freak. But maybe I am... more so than he’ll hopefully ever know.

He’s inside the motel room, sound asleep in his bed after a long night of werewolf hunting. And me... I’m out here in the Impala, completely unable to deny myself what I really want. I always do this in pretense of needing to get off, needing to not do it in front of Sam. But it’s not that at all, God knows that’s what the bathroom is for.

No... this is something else entirely. This is me wanting to do this while I’m _in_ my baby. My fingertips caress the steering wheel, one hand grasping the shifter and running along it much the same way I’d touch myself. I’m hard, my cock straining the front of my blue jeans. I need her tonight, need to give her what I always do when I get like this. “Are you ready, baby?”

I could swear I hear her respond in my mind, telling me it’s okay, that she wants to enfold me in her soft leather seats and take me to bliss. I let out the breath I’ve been holding and reach down, opening my pants, freeing my hard cock. “See how hard I am for you?” I slid my fingers over her steering wheel, the feeling of it exciting me as I use my other hand to begin pleasuring myself. Sometimes this is enough, sometimes it really just isn’t. And tonight is one of those nights. Even as I arch up off the seat to touch my cock to the wheel, sliding my hand over the top, pushing my cock between forefinger and thumb, rubbing against the steering wheel, I know it won’t be enough tonight. No, tonight I want to fuck, I need to go to that deep, dark place that I’ve only gone a few times before, and I need to give her my cum in a whole other way.

I let out a strangled moan as I wipe some of my pre-cum along the steering wheel and pull back. My cheek slides along the wheel, my tongue darting out to taste her. “Baby, I need you tonight. I need to _fuck_ you.” My tongue darts out, wetting my upper lip just the slightest and I catch sight of myself in the mirror. I look absolutely desperate for this, my eyes wild and my mouth parted in pleasure. I’m going to give it to her so hard tonight, there’s just no other way around this. I need it like I need the air I breathe.

I shift my ass up from the seat, pushing my pants down around my knees. My ass feels good against the leather of the seat, as though she’s caressing me so tenderly, asking for me to do the most debauched things to her. My hands slid over her seats, feeling for where she wants it this time. “Show me, baby, show me where you want my cock.” My fingers find the single slit in the seat from a knife that barely missed me, that she took for me one night. “Here? Do you want me here?”

My fingers fumble in between the back and bottom cushions, pulling out a super-lubed condom, and I open it, tossing the foil in the seat. I roll it over my cock and shift around in the seat, one arm sliding over the back of the cushion, holding onto her as I use the other hand to guide myself to her slit. I find what I’m looking for and my cock sinks into her welcoming softness.

I let out a groan, my head tilting back as I push all the way inside of her. “Oh my God,” I whisper out, my hips already moving of their own accord. “I can’t help it tonight, baby... I’m gonna be fast. I’ve needed you for so long now.” My hips bump the seat with each forward thrust, my cock burying itself inside her softness. She’s warm against my skin, caressing me in a way no other lover has ever been able to. My balls slap the seat on each forward thrust and I find myself grunting with the effort, both arms clinging to the cushion as I fuck her good and hard. “You like this, don’t you?” I question her. “You like my cock inside you... fuck... I love my cock in your slit. You feel so good around me.”

A car door closes somewhere else in the parking lot, but that doesn’t stop me. Nothing can stop me now, I’m too far gone. Castiel could appear in the back seat of this car and stare at me and I would just keep fucking her. I close my eyes, imagining an audience as I take her, imagining the look of pure astonishment on their faces, how they’d look right back at me and enjoy the view of my cock disappearing inside her.

A moan rips free of my throat and I push in hard and grind my hips. “That’s right, girl... Daddy’s gonna ride you fucking hard tonight,” I purr out to her. The temperature seems to rise and I groan again, unable to reign myself in as I start to thrust again. This time they’re the frantic thrusts of a man almost at his end. I can hear my skin slapping against her leather, the sound of our fucking getting louder and louder, my moans growing in volume and frequency. “Do you want it, baby? Do you want my cum inside you or on you?”

I can feel her answer like a shockwave through me and at the very last moment, I pull out and rip the condom off, jacking off until I’m cumming. My back hits the steering wheel and my hips arch forward as I shoot my load all over her seat. I paint her white with my pleasure and she takes it all like the best little whore in the world. I lean in, rubbing my cock through the mess a few times, growling out my appreciation for her and what she’s given me here tonight.

I don’t clean up my mess. No, I lovingly caress it into her, rubbing it against the seat until she’s taken it all from me. I shift my hips forward and nudge my cock against her slit one more time. “That’s right, my love...” I lean down and kiss the back of the seat ever so gently, my lips caressing leather. “Until next time,” I whisper out as I fasten up my pants, a sated smile on upon my lips.

Until next time, indeed. Next time I’ll give it to her a little more gently, a little less urgently. And next time, it won’t be so long before I can have her again. This much I promise myself as I head back to the room. I turn to look at her one more time, a smirk on my lips and a twinkle in my eyes. Yes... she’s definitely the love of my life.

**The End**  



End file.
